PVZGW: Chomp or Hesitate?
by ZePeaWithZeGoggles
Summary: This is another of my Plant POVs! This time is set in a chomper's! :) this is slightly different from my other one! Enjoy! Disclaimer: /This is set in the Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare universe!/ I do not own Plants vs Zombies, I only own the plot! :3


A/N Hi guys! ThePeaWithGoggles here! And welcome to yet another one shot fic of mine! This is also about a plant's POV and is also set in the Garden Warfare universe. But I decided to change things a bit. Last time, the fanfic was set in the Crazy Dave's mansion map in Gardens and Graveyards. But this time is set in The Mega Flower map which is also in Gardens and Graveyards, as you can tell G&G is one of my favourite game modes. :P anyways, enough of my blabbing, enjoy! Oh yeah, this is also set in a Chomper's POV

I woke up to be immediately greeted by the calming night sky, there were no lights so many stars appeared, and the full moon gleamed as it lit the surroundings.

I took my attention to the things in front of me, once again, there was a garden, in the middle stood a peashooter scarecrow, the scarecrow's movements looked as if it was dancing, I shrugged it off though.

I walked around, I saw a few plants here and there, there were a few cacti running around finding a camping spot, peashooters were planting plant pots that surrounded the garden and a few sunflowers were doing the same, and I also saw a few chompers carefully putting traps, putting them in places where zombies don't have enough time to react before getting trapped, becoming an easy target for chompers.

The smell of zombies swiftly caught my attention, as you can see, my fellow chompers and I love eating zombies, with a dash of salt of course. I walked around to find the source of the smell, and soon found a engineer using his jackhammer to get to the teleporter, to my dismay there weren't any plants guarding it. I guess I have to take care of it myself.

Engineers are one of the chompers' worse enemies, they can easily prevent us chompers from eating them, especially with their sonic grenade of theirs. I had to be stealthy, getting caught could be the end of me.

I slowly but steadily walked to the oblivious engineer, he was building a turret that protected the teleporter.

I hesitated at first, thinking that some other engineers were on their way to the teleporter, but I decided to take the chance.

I stood still as I felt a goopy liquid coming from my stomach, I let it out, and soon the engineer was covered in a purplish goop, I sprinted into action before he could turn around, I extended my tongue to grab the panicking engineer.

"Nom!"

I gobbled up the engineer, burping as I finished digesting him.

After my tasty but slightly bitter meal, I looked around, looking for any zombies who were easy to eat.

And alas, I saw a foot soldier on top of a mountain, he was an Arctic Trooper to be exact, his attention was on the plants behind me who were guarding the garden, his icy bullets found home on a Berry Pea, soon I heard a cry from From the said Berry Shooter, I shrugged it off though, hoping for the best there was a sunflower nearby who was able to revive the poor peashooter.

I suddenly heard a grunting noise as the Arctic Trooper slipped, hitting the ground, and a loud thump followed.

This is my chance!

I thought I was slowly started to walk towards the foot soldier, but soon I realised that there were more zombies.

No, I can't use the way like I did with the engineer..

I tried to think of a solution, but I had to think fast, or the zombies will notice me.

I smiled a toothy grin as I thought of a solution, I opened my mouth as I started to dig through the ground.

I had to get to the solider before I needed to breathe again, the Arctic Trooper seemed to be trying to get back to his original spot, but failing each time.

As I got closer to him, I noticed the other zombies looked like they were trying to help him.

What? I said in my mind they're actually helping him?

We always thought that the zombies never helped each other, thinking that they just followed rules, thinking that they didn't have emotions, thinking that they were just slaves...

I shrugged it off once again as I finally reached the zombie, eating him as I came out from the ground.

I was surprised as I saw the zombies who were trying to help him's expressions, a few were angry, a few were...indifferent but what surprised me the most was some of them even had their eyes widen, frighten that there fellow comrade just got eaten.

I took my chance to get out of their before they could start to shoot me. Once I found a safe spot I took my time to think what just happened.

Half of me felt sorry for them, seeing their friend just eaten by a overgrown venus flytrap. Another half told me that this happens every day. I felt...regret, which is something I never felt before when fighting the plant's mortal enemies.

My unseen eyes widen as I realised that this dangerous game of capture the flag was at its last seconds...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

We have won again.

Me and alongside the other plants were soon teleported back to the lawn, I saw some plants happily cheering and dancing, a few sighing in relief as they got to survive another day. While, I was thinking...

Was that really worth it?

A/N WOHOOO this is finally done! :) yeah, I took a different turn from my other plant POV, but I think I did good, anyways, ThePeaWithGoggles out!


End file.
